


Breaking Rules For A Chance at Forever

by Kirkland_Bonnefoye78



Series: MAGIC IN ONE PIECE AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, D's are magical ;), Gen, childhood AU, more mystical than i used to do, no ships, trying out a new style, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 15:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirkland_Bonnefoye78/pseuds/Kirkland_Bonnefoye78
Summary: This is basically just stablishing magic in this universe, but isn't actually connected to the first one shot in this series. None of this are actually connected, unless stated otherwise.
Relationships: Dadan & Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Makino & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Nakamaships
Series: MAGIC IN ONE PIECE AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Breaking Rules For A Chance at Forever

Ace knew that he was different. He knows that the beings he sees are dangerous. He knows there are things he should never talk about. The only set of Rules that Dadan was always so strict about. He can break every rules she makes, except for them. 

**Never eat their food.**

**Never acknowledge them.**

**Never talk to them.**

**Never approach them.**

**Never use magic.**

**Never wrong them.**

**Never disobey a Rule.**

**Never never _never_.**

Even during his rebellious phase, the days he spent hating everything and everyone, these are the rules Ace never tried to break. He was sorely tempted, yes, but he never actually tried. First, because that means giving up his free will. And he won't give that up, not then. Second, doing so means being stuck with them, being that was human once but not anymore.

Then Sabo came, and suddenly his existence wasn't so bad anymore. Suddenly, there's someone who will look, someone who will care and wouldn't be embarassed to show it.

During those times, he'd still hear their voices, calling and tempting him to just step a little bit closer, to just let go and be one of them. Sabo always comes, though, and suddenly there are better things he needs to pay attention to. Like hunting. Or stealing. Or sparring. Or anything, really, so long as its with his 'business partner.'

Then Luffy came barreling into their lives, and suddenly someone is deserving to give up everything for. Someone to love and protect and give his life–dreams, love, everything–for. He didn't know what to do with it, doesn't really understand those days. In fact, he barely understood Luffy back then. He was just an annoying little brat, then he was Ace's adorable little brother, and it changed so fast Ace almost couldn't believe it. Everything went to shit then, and the storm and then the fire—

Ace hated the fire. He hated it for many things, but mostly because it hurt Luffy. Luffy, whose smile is the brightest he'd ever seen. Luffy, who made him understand what love truly is, that what the three of them feels are one kind of it. Luffy, whose a crybaby and annoying but _his_. Luffy, his little brother, pure and sweet and loud and who loves so fiercely it almost hurts. The fire made his crazy little brother silent, and he hated it with a burning passion.

It took Sabo away, too. Sabo, kind, intelligent Sabo who would bring the world to its knees if given the chance. Sabo, his partner, his best friend, his brother in everything but blood. It took away his Sabo with his fancy clothing and his fancy words. The fire took him away, his brother, and it made Ace itch to punch it.

He hates Bluejam, too, for placing him in this kind of situation. Where Sabo is out of reach and Luffy too weak. He hates him for setting his whole world to fire, and still dare to ask for more. Ace hates him for standing in front of him and blocking their only way out. He hates Bluejam for cornering him when he's this defenseless, this weak from everything, and he hates him for threatening the only thing that mattered right at that moment.

Luffy.

That was the first time he broke one of the Rules. He searches for that something inside him, not pure but not evil either. Neither light nor dark, something that simply is. Dadan had said never to use it unless he has no other choice, that its nothing but a desperate measure. That doing so will mean being tethered to life in death, forever to roam the seas as something not quite human.

_Magic_, she whispers during nights when she had too much to drink,_ is something not to be played with. It took away your granduncle, your father and your mother. It'll take you, too, if you don't curb that curiosity and where would we be then?_

It fills him, then, flowing from his chest to his everything. It feels like drowning, that first time, like there was too much air he's choking. The feeling was addicting, the rush of adrenaline, the knowledge you can use something so powerful if you truly wanted to.

_Life_, she slurs as she chugs down another bottle,_ is the only way to satisfy it. It matters not if it is yours or not, just that its life. A human one, that is. Animals can only be used for apologies, their blood for writing. It'll taint you in a way the sea would someday._

A sacrifice, he thinks then, surrounded by fire everywhere and Bluejam in front of him. He calls for that something he had buried deep inside of him, and pushes the pirate into the flames.

Dadan comes out of the fire, voice hoarse from screaming their names, and looks at him with sad but understanding eyes. Tears gather in his eyes, and he wants to blame the smoke but can't quite manage to fool himself.

"C'mon," the bandit whispers, scooping him and Luffy up, and Ace wonders what if he wasn't able to do anything—would Dadan still be able to save them?

Then he can't wonder about anything else at all as sleep and fatigue takes him over.

——————

Sabo is gone.

Dead, Dogra had said, bawling and sobbing. Luffy cries, and Dadan sobs, and all the bandits weeps because Sabo saved their charge when they cannot. Ace, however, simply feels numb, empty in a new kind of way. It feels kinda like dying, or maybe something equally as painful, or a whole new void opening inside of him.

He doesn't believe it. He doesn't believe him. He'll prove them all wrong, because Sabo can't be dead. He cannot be, not when Ace still breathes. 

He screams and shouts and begs, and Dadan yields, eyes flashing with pain and fear and something he'd only seen in the mirror before—

But she gives him the words and teaches him how to act, still, and Ace wonders if that was how Dadan loves. Full of sacrifices that wasn't hers, but hurts her nonetheless. Or maybe he's reading into it too much, and she simply fears what Garp will do to her.

He breaks his second Rule, and all the others except for one.

He acknowledges the man first, big and tall in a way Gramps is. He acknowledges the woman next, beautiful and radiant like Miss Makino. He wants to hate the man, and love the woman, and he does in his own way. But he loves the man, too, and hates the woman just a little bit, in an unfamiliar familiar way. 

"Help me," he pleads after reciting the words Dadan drilled into him, "tell me he's alive."

The man, swimming in shadows and face almost hidden by his hair, grins wide to reveal sharp teeth he didn't have in life. The lady smiles too, he knows despite her face being too bright for him to see anything.

They both reaches out, their hands brushing against his forehead.

Spirits, Ace discovers, doesn't speak the same way humans does. They give feelings and memories and fleeting impressions, almost too fast to be remembered. Almost, because Ace is a desperate boy, and desperation does wonders to a child.

_Blinding white, fire everywhere—_

_Blue sea, pain everywhere—_

_Dark cloak, face tattoos, safety—_

_A dragon, red and black and saviour—_

_Emptiness, lacking, 'Who am I?'—_

Ace's eyes snaps opens as he gasps for breath, a warm palm pressed against his small back.

_The dead do not lie,_ Dadan told him once, _not to anyone. Not even to those they love._

He smiles then, through thick tears and heaving sobs, Dadan a solid presence beside him.

"A dragon," he murmurs, "facial tattoos and sharp jaws. A savior. He doesn't remember us. But he's alive."

He turns to her, the lady who raised him from a babe to here, and gives a blinding smile that's filled with new found hope. Dadan laughs, watery and mournful and joyful somehow, and Ace knows she regrets this and yet does not. Emotions are complicated like that.

"Rest easy, you ungrateful gremlin," she snaps back, "and I'll take care of everything else."

And Ace collapses once more, because crossing worlds are the hardest part to get used to. 

—————

When Ace wakes up, Sabo was back. Luffy was sleeping on the blond's lap, hands curled around his shirt. His brother is asleep too, drool flowing from his mouth and eyes closed. Dadan sits behind them, a bottle of beer in her hand. 

She's awake, watching them quietly and Ace wants to say sorry, to apologize, because he knows she never wanted for him to sacrifice himself. What is it like, he wonders, to watch her children become things they shouldn't be? 

Thank you, he mouths, because an apology doesn't seem enough. Dadan smirks and takes a swig of her drink, shrugging. He smiles, then closes his eyes and sleeps. 

They'll be alright. He'll make sure of it. No matter what he sacrifices.


End file.
